


Seeing Double

by ThisIsTohfa



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parent!lock, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTohfa/pseuds/ThisIsTohfa
Summary: Sherlock is completely unaware that he has fathered twin children, that is until the teens barge into his life. Their circumstances are surrounded by sorrow and mystery, and frankly Sherlock isn't interested. But when the pieces of the puzzle start to come together he finds himself drawn in, and maybe he's even started to care about these children he most definitely doesn't want.Takes place after Sherlock and John's close call at the pool, completely non-canon from that point. Lots and lots of Moriarty involvement, and a lot of family drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**So just a brief note, I wrote a similar story quite a while ago under a different account but fell out of love with writing so stopped. Since then I'd like to think my writing ability has improved somewhat so I'm trying again. I've always liked this as an idea and want to try and do it justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

In front of Mrs Hudson stood two teenagers; a boy and a girl. They looked rather similar, but then again they  _were_  twins. They looked at each other confusedly upon seeing Mrs Hudson.

"Erm... Hi we're looking for Sherlock Holmes, does he happen to be in?" asked the girl as she fiddled with the sleeves of her baggy jumper.

"Oh yes, he's right upstairs. SHERLOCK SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!" The twins flinched slightly at the unexpected loudness, but were amused by her behaviour. The girl looked encouragingly at the boy and led the way upstairs. John opened the door before they had the chance to knock and looked at the twins.

"Yes?" John asked, trying hard not to shout at the twins who had just interrupted an argument about whether or not Sherlock should be allowed to 'toast' eyeballs in the microwave.

"Sherlock Homes?" asked the boy. John gestured violently towards the kitchen. The teens drank in their surroundings, trying to imprint every detail into their memory. They stopped as their eyes fell onto the man they had been searching for.

"What?" Sherlock snapped. John shot him a warning glare.

"Hello Mr Holmes, we were wondering if we could talk to you in private about something personal." Sherlock glanced at the boy and went back to the microwave to fiddle with the settings.

"No, I'm not interested." The girl walked towards him, desperately grabbing his arm.

"Please it's important." she begged as she tried to pull him to face her. He ripped his arm from her grasp and looked at her angrily.

"I said no, now go away. I don't deal with children."

"Not even your own?" she asked, immediately covering her mouth with her hand and turning to look at her twin brother who was glaring at her. This was not how they had planned this going. They had wanted to sit Sherlock down and explain everything calmly.

"I beg your pardon." John almost shouted in disbelief. The girl rummaged around her bag before pulling out some papers triumphantly. Sherlock snatched the papers from her hand and skimmed through them. He glanced at the children before walking swiftly out of the apartment.

"Where's he off to?" asked the boy confused.

"I have no idea..." John was in shock, he stared at the children, finally seeing the striking resemblance. As a result of their mother being Indian their skin was dark, but the girls face seemed almost identical. Despite the boy looking drastically different from his sister his lanky body was typically Sherlock. John went to chase after Sherlock suddenly realising the inner turmoil his friend must be facing. "Stay here" he said offhandedly to the teens as he sped after him.

The teens stood there for a few moments after they heard the door close after him until the boy started laughing gently.

"What? This is not a laughing matter Sohail, I really fucked it up." The girl said as Sohail flopped down onto the couch.

"It's nothing. But I mean you were a nervous wreck on the train-"

"So were you." she interjected

"Yeah ok fair, but like it's out of the way now we can just chill."

"We cannot  _chill._ Ugh this really couldn't have gone worse." Sohail chuckled at his sister before standing up and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Shabnam, calm down. Honestly, you did a good job. Far better than  _I_  did, I just stood there. Now come sit down I wanna nap."

* * *

"Sherlock! Sherlock wait!" Sherlock didn't seem to notice John's shouting as he got into the cab. John rushed into the cab behind him slightly out of breath. "Where are you going? You can't just leave them in there."

"Diogenes Club." Sherlock said to the cab driver, completely ignoring John.

"Sherlock you can't honestly be going to see Mycroft. We have a situation to deal with here. Sherlock? You can't just ignore me. God you're so infuriating." John gave up and sat silently for the rest of a drive in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother, how lovely to see you again" Mycroft almost taunted as Sherlock stalked towards him. It was a very rare occurrence that his brother sought him out and he intended to savour it. Sherlock threw some papers towards him and Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics. At times his brother really was exasperating, nonetheless it was evident Sherlock needed his help so he resigned himself to being a good brother. He looked through the papers trying to disguise his shock.

"Your signature isn't forged" Mycroft muttered to himself.

"Your genius astounds me brother." John looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm sorry but what's going on? What exactly are those papers?" Sherlock huffed in annoyance and shot John a look that screamed "god you're such an idiot".

"It seems that when Sherlock was a young man he sold his sperm, and I'll assume you've met the results." John was shocked, he was convinced Sherlock didn't have a paternal bone in his body.

"How could you not tell me?" Sherlock almost screamed, the anger in his eyes focused solely on his brother and his betrayal.

"Well I wasn't aware of it." Mycroft was growing visibly uncomfortable as he started to understand and acknowledge the consequences of the discovery. He was an uncle, something he never thought possible. And Sherlock was a father...and the likeliness of him being a good one was very low. He vowed to protect and care for his niece and nephew. Though Sherlock may not believe it he cared a lot about his family, and despite how trivial Sherlock might find the concept he wanted to do right by the children.

"You always know these things Mycroft." Sherlock snapped.

"Yes well there were some..." Mycroft paused as he tried to find the right words, "lapses in my ability to track you when your addiction got worse. You must have needed the money quite desperately if you resorted to this." Sherlock glared at his brother before storming out. John watched in shock as he left.

"There's no way surely..." John muttered to himself.

"There most certainly is. Did the children look at all like him?" John nodded slowly. "Well then I suggest you go after him and prevent him doing something rash." John seemed to come to his senses at that and rushed away. Mycroft chuckled to himself, the shock subsiding. He was unnaturally excited and it surprised him, and relief washed over him as he realised the burden did not lie with him to produce grandchildren for his parents, the pressure was finally off. He set to work finding out as much about the children as possible and how he could have not known about their existence.

* * *

The teens were napping on the couch when Sherlock barged in, Sohail's head resting on his sisters shoulder. Sherlock was about to shout at them to wake up when John pulled him back and looked at him angrily. They had argued for the whole cab ride. Sherlock continued to insist the children were not his and though John could recognise that it was just the shock talking his vehement denial was getting frustrating. Sherlock wanted the teens out of his home and out of his life. John on the other hand disagreed, even if the children weren't his they had obviously sought him out for a reason and to abandon them would be morally questionable.

"Sherlock leave them to sleep," John angrily whispered, "look it's late they're bound to be starving, they'll stay for dinner."

"I do not want them here." Sherlock whispered loudly.

"Yes well I do and this is just as much my home as it is yours." Sherlock glared at John before relenting and going to his room determined to avoid the children. John sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He tried to think what the twins would like to eat and decided it would be best to order pizza.

* * *

Shabnam woke to someone nudging her awake and for a moment she forget everything that had happened. But as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings she started to tear up, Sohail noticed this and hugged his sister tightly. "It's alright," he whispered, "John's got pizza." He looked at her with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. But Sohail was right even of everything had gone to shit eating something would help a little.

"The blog guy?" she questioned. Sohail nodded as they got up and walked to the table.

"Hi, I'm John. I didn't know what you'd want to eat so ordered a bit of everything I hope that's alright. I'm not sure that Sherlock will be joining us, I think he's in shock at the moment." Shabnam smiled at John, more happy at the prospect of food than having to talk to him. In her opinion Sohail was much better at talking to people, he'd always been the popular one. Shabnam much preferred avoiding as much human contact as possible, with the exception of her brother.

"We're Muslim, so we can't have any of the meat stuff unless it's halaal sorry." Sohail said before stuffing almost a whole slice of pizza in his mouth, he was starving. Shabnam started eating as well, but much more reservedly.

John looked slightly shocked. "Oh...erm...no I don't think it is halaal..."

Shabnam smiled up at him politely, she was used to people not really understanding or being aware of their dietary preferences. "No it's ok, thank you for the food it's really lovely." John smiled back at her and started to eat too. Sherlock stayed in his room the whole night, but listened in on the polite chatter John and the children had throughout dinner. John was using his doctor voice, being incredibly polite and not too personal. He steered clear of any topics he thought might open too many doors, he understood that was a conversation Sherlock needed to have with them, not him.


End file.
